


Silence Speaks Loudest

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Corazon Week 2020, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: "Speech is silver, silence is golden."Corazon is having a moment of realisation. Drabble. (mind the tags, please)Written for Corazon Week 2020.The Second Day's Fic can be foundhere.The Fourth Day's Fic is findablehere.
Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Silence Speaks Loudest

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Third Day of [Corazon Week](https://corazon-week.tumblr.com/prompts), going from the 08.-15.07.2020.
> 
> The prompt for this fic was "Loneliness/Silence".
> 
> Please mind the tags for this one, gentle readers!
> 
> Enjoy reading~!

His family, gone.

His mother, dead of disease.

His brother, distant even though he rested right besides him.

His father-

There are times when Rocinante can’t so much as breathe. Gasps fill the room, quick wisps of breath, there and gone again. Whispers of air, silent, hissed out as though each is the last he’ll ever get.

No noise is let out.

Fear thrums with his heartbeat, fluttering, stuttering, every moment resting heavier on him than the last.

Doffy…

Roci doesn’t allow himself to remember a lot, for all the glimpses he’s caught so far have only made him question his perception and awareness of the reality around him. But whenever he does…

It hits him like a brick, just how much he’s successfully made himself forget. Until Doffy appeared in the news, until Doffy and the _Donquixote Family_ made the headlines, until, with the name, _his_ name, _their_ surname, everything came crashing back, not to be ignored or pushed back again.

Silence is his friend, in times like these.

Rocinante hasn’t ever been the most outspoken recruit, hasn’t been an altogether very talkative friend or a loquacious son. There have been days, weeks, months where he stumped his foster father simply because he couldn‘t bring himself to utter so much as a single word.

Thank the heavens for sign language, writing utensils and the fortune to be in the care of a single-mindedly caring individual who has been blessed with the patience of a saint.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading this~
> 
> I would love a comment if you're in the mood to?
> 
> For those of you interested, here're all links to my works for Corazon Week 2020:  
> 1.[By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142500)  
> 2.[If it fits...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157590)  
> 3.[Silence Speaks Loudest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167631)  
> 4.[Playing House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205482)  
> 5.[Temple of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225270)  
> 6.["Rosinante"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243870)  
> 7.[Too big a size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507921)  
> 8.[Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507948)


End file.
